


Cutie for Hire?

by Dejihuam



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: GenexFinny, M/M, Modern AU, Prompted Fanfiction, Valentines Fanfiction, gay fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam
Summary: Prompt: “So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentines party?”





	Cutie for Hire?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this is late but I finished it late at night and was super tired. So much so that I ended up forgetting to post it on Ao3. I did pose it on time on my tumblr though! I hope you enjoy!  
> My Tumblr: https://deadjihuam.tumblr.com

“What do you mean I can’t come without a date?”

“Sorry Fin, Valentines couples only.”

Finny huffed in annoyance and looked down at the pavement of the sidewalk outside of the school. He wanted to go to Chet and Bobby’s annual Valentines party, but the bookworm was adamant that Finny show up with a date.

“Besides, you shouldn’t have to worry...” Chet rolled his eyes as he spoke, “...any girl would be jumping for joy if you asked them out.”

Finny sighed. That was just the problem; he didn’t want to ask a girl. Instead he would much rather prefer the quiet student that sits in the back of his AP English class.

“Fine.” Finny shot back, “If I find a date, then can I go?”  
Chet nodded. “Yup! I’m sure it won’t be too difficult for you.”

With that, Finny and Chet departed ways. Phineas walked in the school and looked around.

Gene Forrester.  
He had moved up to New England from Oklahoma, and the “big move” had caught a few students attention. They asked him a lot of questions but the boys quiet and nervous nature made them get inpatient and back off.

Finny didn’t bother to talk to him; he was too damn shy. He looked uncomfortable in the new environment already, and Finny didn’t want to bother him.

Normally, Finny would just talk his way into letting Chet let him go without a date. This time he let himself find someone. This event was the perfect excuse to talk to Gene.

Finny looked around. Gene always tried his best to look as invisible as possible to everyone around him. He wasn’t very good at it.

The boy wore oversized dark sweaters (sometimes with band logos or names) that came down to his mid-thigh. His pants were black and so were his shoes. Overall he looked pretty “dark”.  
Instead of blending in the outfit just stood out, but others labeled him as an “edgy teen” and left him alone. So it seems like the choice of clothing did it’s job.

Finny found Gene in the library hunched over a thick text book. His computer sat open in front of him with a document open where he was jotting down notes. Finny raised a brow.

Anatomy and Physiology Chap. 8-12 Notes

“Isn’t that a Senior class?”

Gene jumped, clearly startled by Finny’s sudden question. His head whipped around and his surprised eyes locked with Finny’s.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Gene looked at Finny for a couple seconds and sighed heavily.  
“I-It’s alright.” Gene looked back at his screen. “Um... yes.” He gulped, “It is a Senior class.”

“Aren’t you a Junior?” Finny pulled out the seat next to Gene and plopped down. The aforementioned’s icy-blue eyes widened a bit in response.

“Well... y-yes... but...” Gene took a deep breath, “I was ahead and they let me go onto choosing a Senior class. Didn’t want to bore me.”

Finny laughed softly. “You must be pretty smart.”  
Gene looked away, “I-I wasn’t trying to brag but... y-....yeah. I guess I am.”

Finny smiled. Gene was nice. Shy and definitely requires patience but nice.  
“Anyway, do... do you need something?”

“Actually... yeah, I do.”  
Gene’s face fell but eh just nodded.  
“What is it?” His voice was noticeably quieter and he looked saddened. Finny pretend not to notice.

“Well... me friends Chet Douglass and Bobby Zane are throwing their annual Valentines party, and I’m sorta required to bring a date.”

Gene looked like a mix of curious and confused but didn’t interrupt.

“And I was hoping you could be that date?”

Gene must of inhaled too fast because he started coughing loudly. Finny jumped and quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. Once Gene stopped coughing Finny handed him the water bottle but he politely waved it away.

When Gene regained his composure he looked at Finny with wide eyes and said, “So let me get this straight. You want to hire m...me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”

“Well... I wouldn’t say I’m trying to hire you. More like I think you’re really cute and wanted to ask you to go to thing with me that I just happen to need a date for?”  
Gene continued to stare at Finny. This time sadness was mixed into his surprise.

“You think I’m cute?”

Finny paused for a second. Gene’s voice sounded different. His voice was still soft but not a whisper as it had been before. He didn’t even stutter.

“Well... yeah! I’m in your English class and I always thought of you like that.” Gene gulped and nodded softly.

“W-Well...” There’s the stuttering, “...it’s tomorrow right?”  
Finny nodded. “From 7:30 to 11:30.”  
Gene looked away, seeming to consider the question. “Alright. I can make time.” He said it so quietly Finny almost didn’t hear him, he didn’t though and his smile widened greatly.

“That’s awesome! How about I get your number so I can text you the details?”  
Gene nodded. “Y-Yeah! Okay!”

___

Hey, I’m here!

Finny sat in his luxury car outside of Gene’s house. He smiled at his screen. Gene texted Finny in perfect grammar and soon, the athlete himself seemed to pick up on it.

I’ll be right out.

Finny saw another grey bubble appear, signaling Gene way typing.

:)

And this is the part where Finny’s heart melts. In the few days they were texting Finny had learned so much about Gene.

He moved to New England because his dad worked for the state of Oklahoma but was offered a better position up here. His favorite food is sushi. He had a cat named Cupcakes. His older brother was getting married in a couple months to his best friend’s older sister.  
He bakes.  
He writes.  
He loves Greek mythology.  
He speaks fluent French.  
He wants a Leon-burger dog when he get’s older.

Finny smiled.  
Gene has just been so fun to talk to.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window of his car’s passenger side. He quickly unlocked the car and Gene came climbing in.

He closed the door sortly after himself and soon Finny began driving to the party. Finny started up a conversation, but Gene seemed on edge through out the whole thing. As they neared the small rave Gene’s anxiety got even worse until Finny parked in front of Chet’s house.

“Welp. Here we are!” Gene didn’t move. “You ready?”

“I can’t.” Is what Gene ended up barley being able to get out after a small uncomfortable silence.

“W-What? I thought-“  
“I just can’t!” Gene quickly cut off Finny, who went still in surprise at Gene’s sudden outburst.  
”I-I...” Gene looked away, “I’m sorry, I know I promised you I would go but...” Gene looked at the house which seemed to be littered with other students, “I’m scared... the last time I went to a party a ‘friend’ of mine told everyone something private of mine and I was pretty much ridiculed about it until I moved here.”

Finny frowned. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
“Not only that but crowded places just aren’t my scene. I would have said no if I thought about it at the time.”

Finny sighed softly, “It’s alright. How about...” Finny suddenly smiled again, “...we go to the park instead?”

Gene’s head shot up, “What?”  
“Yeah!” Finny said enthusiastically, “We can stay in my car and just talk! It’ll be fun!”

“I... okay.”

With that Finny took off, making his way to the park. It took about five or so minutes before Finny parked. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Finny broke it.

“Y’know... I really do like you. A lot.”  
Gene’s shoulders tensed and he turned his head towards Finny.

Finny gulped, “You’re really fun to be around and I would love to do it more often... maybe even after this Valentines?”  
Gene’s breath hitched in anticipation. “I really want to have the privilege to get to you know even better.” By now, Finny’s entire body was facing Gene, and vice-versa.

“I guess I’m asking you to be my boyfriend.”  
Gene was quiet but soon draped his hand on top of Finny’s, which was laying on the armrest. He nodded wordlessly as he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with Finny’s.

___

Chet has taken notice if Finny’s absence.

When asked if he had trouble finding a date, Finny just laughed breathlessly and said, “No. Just trouble finding one willing to go your stupid parties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any typos! I did re-read this but I probably missed a few things. I think in a modern AU everyone would act a bit different so I made them all a bit less bold and less confrontational. Social media has definitely raised the standers for... everything.  
> Anyway, have a good day everyone (or night)!


End file.
